


542 слова нервов

by Bakuretsu_Swemi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, split tongue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuretsu_Swemi/pseuds/Bakuretsu_Swemi
Summary: Они дрочат.





	542 слова нервов

**Author's Note:**

> супер короткая пвпшка, чтобы скрасить жизнь после 3к нрви стекла!! я продолжаю продвигать идею, что у Ви сплит языка и он не носит трусы.  
> (визгляд это intentional)

Пальцы холодной змеёй проскальзывают по шее Неро, сердце подпрыгивает в груди, а дыхание замирает. Если зажмуриться и подумать о чём-то другом, например, о корнях проклятого дерева или очередной сломанной руке, то может и выйдет проигнорировать ползущую под свитер руку.

Ви притягивает его тростью за воротник неожиданно, и Неро кажется, что это из-за какого-то демона, но нет, все твари валяются мёртвые вокруг, а Ви прижимается своими сухими потрескавшимися губами к его и застаёт его врасплох.

Через секунду они оказываются на земле (потрясающая подсечка тростью, Ви), Неро ударяется затылком о камень, Ви нависает сверху. Здесь вот и начинается та часть с холодными пальцами на обжигающе горячей коже Неро, коленом между ног и рукой, ползущей под свитер. Стоит только попробовать отвлечься или сказать Ви «а если Нико», как тот смотрит на него таким типичным Визглядом, прижимается губами к шее, и теперь руки уже не под свитером, а расстёгивают джинсы, да пофиг конечно.

Даже несмотря на адреналин в крови после битвы, даже несмотря на то, что Неро бы стоило привыкнуть к такому ещё после первого отсоса Ви, он всё равно краснеет и отводит взгляд, неловко. Вокруг точно никого, ни души, только застывшие иссохшие трупы в корнях дерева, но находится посреди открытого пространства со спущенными штанами было неловко. Ви пропускает член Неро между половинками своего языка очень медленно, поднимается до самой головки, а затем берёт в рот полностью. Неро кажется, что он взорвётся от ощущения сжимающихся стенок горла, он хватает протезом Ви за плечо и не знает, прижать ещё сильнее или оттолкнуть, чтобы сделать короткий вдох, чтобы лёгкие обожгло кислородом, но пока его только обжигают скользящие по бедру холодные пальцы.

Всегда холодные.

Неро чувствует, что уже близок к грани, поэтому дёргает Ви за волосы, намекая, и, когда Ви выпускает член изо рта, притягивает его к себе, впечатывается в сухие губы, играет с раздвоенным языком. Проклятая шнуровка корсета бесит Неро, рвать тоже не хочется, у Ви другой одежды нет, а в этом мини-апокалипсисе не до поисков одежды (посмотрите хотя бы на свитер Неро, Кирие бы не одобрила эти дыры), но есть время на быстро подрочить друг другу на пыльной дороге посреди разрушенного города. Ви сам расстёгивает штаны и вытаскивает уже вставший член, Неро снова думает, нормально ли ему без трусов, но мысли вышибает, когда Ви сжимает два члена рукой (в перчатке, сука) и начинает надрачивать сразу в быстром темпе. Неро двигает бёдрами навстречу, закрывает лицо руками, чтобы спрятать румянец, спустившийся уже к шее, а Ви тяжело дышит и шепчет что-то: или стихи, или просто дразнит Неро.  
Неро зажмуривает глаза, открывает и делает глубокий вдох.  
Не хочется проигрывать.  
Он приподнимается и кусает Ви за открытые ключицы, проводит пальцами по узорам татуировок. В голове у Неро лёгкий туман, и узоры на коже Ви словно оживают, начинают двигаться по телу, ещё немного и они переползут на самого Неро, поглотят его вместе с пронизывающим удовольствием.  
Он разглядывает лицо Ви. Прикушенную губу, расширенные зрачки, поглотившие зелень глаз.  
Ещё несколько резкий движений рукой, ткань перчатки грубо натирает члены. Неро выгибает спину и прижимается ближе, ещё ближе, протискивает руку между ними и кладёт её поверх ладони Ви, принимаясь двигаться вместе с ним.  
Пара секунд и Ви издаёт единственный за всё время громкий стон прямо Неро на ухо, они кончают практически одновременно.

— Ты почти сломал мне что-то.  
— Будешь думать в следующий раз.

Ви улыбается уголком губы.


End file.
